Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 096
Episode Summary Sartorius and Prince Ojin send Dr. Eisenstein to battle Jaden Yuki in order to "re-obtain" the satellite key. Duel Eisenstein's Turn *Activates "Relativity Field" Jaden's Turn *Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" into "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) *Eisenstein activates the effect of "Singularity Fiend", discarding it and a Spell card to destroy a Special Summoned monster *Jaden sets two cards Eisenstein's Turn *Activates "Schrödinger's Cat" followed by "Pot of Greed" *Thanks to "[Cat"], he can put the two cards drawn by "Pot of Greed" back into his Deck, shuffle, and draw two cards again *Sets a card *Summons "Laplace, the Fiend Mathematician" (1000/1000) in Attack Position and attacks Jaden directly *Jaden activates "A Hero Emerges", forcing Eisenstein to choose the only card in Jaden's hand, "Elemental Hero Neos", to be Special Summoned in attack position (2500/2000) *Eisenstein sets a card *Activates "Dimensionhole", removing "Laplace" from play until his next Standby Phase *Due to "Laplace's" effect, when it's removed from play, the opponent receives 300 points of damage for each card on the card (6) (Jaden 2200) *With "Relativity Field" in play, "Neos" loses ATK equal to the amount that Jaden lost in LP (700/2000) *Activates "Dark Hole", destroying all monsters on the field Jaden's Turn *Eisenstein activates "Draw Paradox", forcing each duelist to draw a card during their opponent's Draw Phase *Eisenstein draws a card *With no cards in his hand, Jaden has to pass the turn Eisenstein's Turn *"Laplace" returns to the field *Activates "Battle Constant", removing "Laplace", "Schrödinger's Cat" and Draw Paradox" from play. Before the cards are removed, "Laplace's" effect comes into play, causing Jaden to lose 300 LP for each card on the field (Jaden 1000) *With one Monster, Spell and Trap cards removed, "Brain Dragon" (2800/2300) is Special Summoned to the field in attack position *Attacks Jaden directly *Jaden activates "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", Special Summoning "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) to the field. "Winged Kuriboh" is destroyed and battle damage is reduced to 0 Jaden's Turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in attack position and draws two cards *Equips "Bubble Blaster" to Bubbleman *Activates "Hero Dice". Jaden rolls a six, allowing Bubbleman to attack Eisenstein directly (Eisenstein 2400) *Due to "Relativity Field", "Brain Dragon" loses 1600 ATK Eisenstein's Turn *Draws two more cards thanks to "Brain Dragon's" effect, and puts the same number of cards back *Activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying "Bubble Blaster" *Destroys Bubbleman with "Brain Dragon" (Jaden 600) Jaden's Turn *Summons "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300/900) in attack position *Activates "O - Oversoul", Special Summoning "Neos" from the Graveyard *Contact Fuses "Neos" and Glow Moss" to summon "Elemental Hero Glow Neos" (2500/2000) *"Glow Neos's" effect allows it to destroy one card on the field, "Relativity Field" *Because it destroyed a Spell card, "Glow Neos" can attack Eisenstein directly (Eisenstein 0) *Jaden wins Featured Cards * Polymerization * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Singularity Fiend * Laplace, the Fiend Mathematician * Schrödinger's Cat * Pot of Greed * A Hero Emerges * Dimensionhole * Dark Hole * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Bubble Blaster * Brain Dragon * Mystical Space Typhoon * Double Spell * Non-Fusion Area * Hero Dice * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss * O - Oversoul * Elemental Hero Glow Neos Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes